Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (9 - 10 \times 6)) \times 6 $
$ = (3 + (9 - 60)) \times 6 $ $ = (3 + (-51)) \times 6 $ $ = (3 - 51) \times 6 $ $ = (-48) \times 6 $ $ = -48 \times 6 $ $ = -288 $